If only
by xxlilyandjamesxx
Summary: Lily's and James' final year at Hogwarts. Lily becomes head girl, but finds out James is head boy. Everything was going great, and now it changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Yea "Mom, _wake up_! We have to go, or I'm going to be late."

"Fine! I'm getting up," Lily Evans' mother said.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs in _five _minutes."

"Yes, and stop acting like you're _my_ mother."

Lily mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say?" Rose Evans asked her daughter.

"Nothing. Five minutes, _Mom._"

"I know."

Lily Evans walked out of her mother's room and went down stairs to get a granola bar. She knew her mother would make her late. She waited patiently fully dressed in her muggle clothing with her packed trunk, while her mother got dressed.

Her father, John Evans, was out of town due to business. Her sister Petunia was with one of her friends. Lily was glad Petunia wasn't there. The only thing her sister did to her was torment her, and call her a "freak." She figured it was because Petunia was jealous. Their parents were very proud of Lily being the only witch in the family for generations. Lily's great-grandmother on her mother's side was a witch, and her great-great-grandfather on her father's side was a wizard.

_Five minutes later. _

Her mother came downstairs. "Ready to leave?" her mother asked her.

She didn't want to say anything that would start another argument and make her even more late, so she simply nodded.

She reached the train station with ten minutes to spare.

"I'm going to miss you," said Ms. Evans.

"I am too." And she truly meant it.

"And I am very proud of you, Lily, for getting the Head girl position. I know you will have a fun year. Be _safe._"

"I will, mom. I promise."

"Good. Now go or you'll be late."

She was going to miss her Mom. Her mother was her everything. She loved her and told her almost everything. Her mother was her best friend. She was her mother's daughter. Lily had the same hair and same eyes as her mother. The only true difference between the two was that one was older. Unlike Petunia, who looked like her father, a handsome 40 year old, but with those same features on Petunia made her look . . . awkward.

Lily would be described as having startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes and shoulder-length dark red hair. She was 5'8'' and had an athletic body. She was beautiful, but was very modest about it.

Lily hurriedly left her mother with silent tears in her eye, and made her way to the threshold. She did her best to act as nonchalant as she could, while going through the threshold. She reached the other side and hurriedly made her way onto the train with her heavy trunk slowing her down.

Lily finally reached the compartment where her best friend would be sitting, Anna Lien. She looked through the window and found Anna and Sirius Black snogging. She was about to go in and stop it when she realized Anna really needed this after the past summer. Anna's mother was an Auror, who was called to a Death eater attack in muggle London. She was killed by the killing curse. Instead, she walked down the hall looking for another compartment.

"Lily, why don't you some sit with us? Or at least until Sirius and Anna finish snogging," Remus Lupin said. He was best friends with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter and also apart of the Marauders. He and his friends called their group that.

James Potter was also in 7th year and a fellow Gryffindor. He had fancied her all of 5th year and part of 6th year. Lily was known to hate him, and it was true she did hate him. She didn't like how he enjoyed hexing anything that annoyed him, nor did she like how cocky and big headed he was. He was naturally good at everything he did, and he was most certainly not modest about it, but she had to admit he changed after he stopped asking her out. He wasn't so cocky and bug headed any more and he even stopped hexing as much. He had matured. Along with changing for the good, it seemed he started loathing her. The feelings were mutual. They didn't get along, and they would bicker to no ends about the smallest things.

"Okay," she said, and followed him to his compartment which was two doors down.

"So, Lily how was your summer?"

"It was good, a much needed break from all that studying."

"You're preaching to the choir."

"What about you, Remus?"

"It was good. I spent the last month with James and Sirius at their house."

Remus opened the compartment door showing James and Peter bickering over Quidditch.

Lily put her trunk up and sat down next to Remus, who sat across James.

"Lily, you made Head girl right?"

"Yes, I did, Peter."

"Do you know who made Head boy," Peter asked.

"Umm, no. Do you?"

"I did," James said.

"WHAT," Lily yelled.

_This can't be happening. Why does the world hate me? I am well screwed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Anna.

A/N: So, this is my first fanfic. It's a bit amateur. So, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please Review!

Chapter 2

"Do you know who made Head boy?" Peter asked.

"Umm, no. Do you?"

"I did," James said.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled.

_This can't be happening. Why does the world hate me? I am well screwed!_

"What was Dumbledore thinking? You're not even a prefect! " Lily exclaimed mostly to herself.

"Hey! I'm offended by that!"

"Of course you are, Potter," Lily mocked.

"Just maybe, he thought that I was the best man for the job."

"ManJames? You're an immature little boy that's stuck in the body of a 17 year old."

"And, you're so much better. You are worse than my mum."

Lily was about to retaliate, but was cut off by Remus, "Uh, guys, the prefects' meeting is about to start."

"See, Potter? Look what you did. You are going to make us late for the prefects meeting."

James just rolled his eyes.

". . . so we are going to meet every month and that is all unless my half-brained friend over here would like to say something."

Everyone turned their gazes at James weary of the bickering that would soon follow. They had been in the prefect's compartment for two hours because neither James nor Lily could say something without the other having a problem with it. James face switched to aggravated to disgust.

"Evans, please tell me something. Why do you get up in the mornings?"

"I cannot believe how stupid you are. Stupid, as in rock hard_ stupid_."

"Can we go?" an annoyed 6th year Ravenclaw said.

"Oh, yes, meeting dismissed," Lily said.

"Thank, Merlin," a Gryffindor exclaimed.

"I thought this meeting would never end!" an angry Hufflepuff said to another Hufflepuff.

"How are these two morons going to get through meetings every month?" Snape snorted to Malfoy.

"Sod off," James shouted.

As everyone was leaving they started going at it again. "Here we go again," Remus said to himself. He thought he should stop them.

"Potter, you are a role model for the school. You can't say things like that to other students, even if they are _Slythrins._"

"Evans' will you just _shut up_ and mind your own business," James said with clenched fists.

"James!. Lily! You have to stop all this fighting," Remus finally yelled, standing up to them.

This made Lily and James both stop and glare at Remus.

"You have to stop this fighting. It took us _two _hours to get through this meeting because you two couldn't set aside your differences for a half hour and get through the meeting like normal people."

"Lily started—"

James was cut off mid-sentence by Remus. "No, you _both _started it."

"We're sorry, Remus," Lily said to Remus like a two year old caught stealing candy.

"Yes, we are."

"Good, now let's go back. We'll be arriving soon. We should change into our robes."

As Remus said those words, the train stopped. James looked out of the window and said "Bloody hell . . . We're going to be late. Let's hurry and change before they move our trunks."

A/N: This chapter would be nothing without the help of my editor/friend Anna and Molly. Please review. Thanks, I am leaving for vacation. Will be back in 3 weeks, and I will post ch. 3 then.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Anna. Anna is all mine.

A/N: Hey, guys I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. My computer basically deleted itself so yea. It will probabely be a while to my next update. I'm going to New York in a few days. I'll be there 'till the end of the month.

Chapter 3: Holiday

Lily, James, and Remus swiftly changed into their robes and hurried to find a carriage. Luckily they found one carriage left, but they had to share it with three third years. They got into the carriages and silently made their way to Hogwarts.

Lily was the first one to get out of the carriage and hurried off to find Anna.

She reached the Great hall breathless and found Anna sitting with the remaining Marauders. She found a spot right next to her, and yelled, "Anna!"

"Lily, I'm so happy to see you! I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't know what I—"

"Stop! Don't worry about it. I'm happy for you. You must tell me everything later," Lily said, giving her a knowing smile.

"You know I will."

"Oh, goodie here comes _Potter_."

"Don't worry about that bloke. So, tell me. How was your summer?"

"It was good, besides Petunia of course, but other than that it was good. We went to the States, and Petunia and I saw the Beach Boys. I think that was the only night we actually got along. It was a good night for us, but then the next day she called me a freak. So, we're back to square one."

"But, the Beach Boys!" Anna said trying to cheer Lily up.

"Yes, they were amazing, even though they're a bunch of piss-heads."

"What else is new?" Anna giggled.

"How was your summer?"

"It was good. I had a fling with this boy I met on the cruise."

"Yes, the witches-wizard cruise line. What boy?"

"Sirius. Yes, this fling is . . . still going on. Sirius and the Potter family were on the cruise too—"

All the boys next to them started laughing at something Sirius said, not really giving it a second thought they continued their conversation.

"So, I hung out mostly with them."

"How are you still alive? I can't imagine spending two weeks with Potter!"

"Lily, he's not that bad. He's changed from what he was."

"Yea, sure, I'll believe it when I see it."

Remus and James walked in the great hall and went to sit by their friends. Remus sat in front of Peter, Peter sat next to Sirius, Sirius sat in front of James and next to Anna, and Anna sat next to Lily.

"Where were you blokes?" Sirius commented on their absence.

Remus answered, "Our lovely heads could not get through one meeting without biting each other's heads off."

Sirius let out a loud laugh that caused a couple of other students around him to turn and look.

"This is going to be a fun year with these two as Heads," Sirius managed to get out between laughs as he glanced back and forth between James and Lily.

James simply glared at him.

After, Sirius finally calmed down after his outburst, "Prongs, it is sure going to fun torturing the Slytherins."

"You already do that," Remus stated.

"Yes, but now we can give detentions and take points off because of our Head boy here," high-fiving James with a proud look in his eye.

"Unlike you Moony, Prongs is okay with abusing his position."

"Yeah, well I won't have to deal with the wrath of Lily."

"Fuck her," Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'd rather not," James said.

All four boys broke into laughter, while the girls sitting next to them were quite oblivious at what was happening right next to them.

After the feast finished, Dumbledore ended his speech, and told both the Heads to meet him outside his office.

A/n: Anna and Molly you are lifesavers. This chapter would be nothing without you'll. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
